User talk:EmberBreeze
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Loners & Rogues page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainlegs (Talk) 09:38, July 23, 2012 Welcome to the wiki! 8D ♫Feathernose♫♥♥300 edits 8D♥♥ 09:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Is Breeza a loner or a rogue? And do you want to rp on Loners & Rogues? Or if you have any Clan cats we could rp with them? It's fun! Feathershy 600 edits 8D 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll help you add categories to your pages. Feathershy 600 edits 8D 10:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! I am Rowanflight, but you can call me Rowan. If you have any questions or anything at all, feel free to ask me or any other Staff Members. have fun roleplaying and fanfictioning! Rainbow Flight 16:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I guess Venom could be Breeza's mate. I thought he was my only cat free of a mate, but i noticed i still had a cat named Wolfy.Silverstar 14:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Charart Request Of course I can! Is she a loner or a rogue, because we don't have those blanks yet. It will go on PCA. Rainbow Flight 14:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Once the new blanks get complete, I'll get on it. You're welcome to make a blank if you want to. Rainbow Flight 15:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Quotes We have templates for quotes: Template:Quote, Template:Quote2 and Template:Dialogue a-b. Rainbow Flight 16:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just One Question How did you find out about this wiki? :3 Rainbow Flight 18:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! I love it when new users join. Rainbow Flight 19:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) hi 18:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 17:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ilu <33333333333 Kelseynose 11:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Butt. Chat. Now 8DDD Kelseynose 11:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Look I'm so sorry. I can't apologize more. The way I acted was awful. Please come back and let me tell you I'm sincere. Kelseynose 17:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re Look I'll tell her myself! Kelseynose 17:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :/ Hey...I am sorry for what happened on chat, it went outta hand. I want you to stay. <3 Rainbow Flight 20:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Friends List Sis add me please FarmEquestrain44 (talk) 18:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :More like: GOD DAMN YOU SIS. I was trying to watch what you were doing, and if you can't remember, I''' brought you back when you ran away! ~ Equestrain 18:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) God dammit sis, what is it with you, cricket bats and archery? ~ Equestrain 18:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Leave? Leave where? Kelseynose 16:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm there now Kelseynose 18:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Gustywind See? That's his pic. Remove Ashkit's.SilverstarI love you, Whimper, I always will... 13:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) post in ValentinesClan Pwease! :3Silverstar I love you, Whimper, I always will... 16:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) NU I can't get chat to load! D8 [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 16:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Emb, chat now ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 12:09, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi embz -pokes- hi ember im bored so…… WANNA CHAT??? ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Lies I didn't block you embz, you blocked me. ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' I'm looooooonnnnneeeeeellllllyyyyyyyy Come chat wiv meh! ♪♫Feath ♪♫THIS IS HALLOWEEN 18:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Apperenly I hit it. It was an accident, sorry embz DX ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Yo First of all, no need to get all hissy like that, okie? Second, if you never wanted her roleplayed/deleted, why didn't you say so? I adopted her because I have no other loners/rogues (aside from a one Alban). Also, she's my cat now. I can do whatever I want with her description, and I had removed those parts because I did not want her to be "unnatural" or "sue", which I try to avoid with all of my characters. If you are not happy with that, oh well. Sincerely from a one, [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ember, Just to let you know, Breeza was put on the adoption page. If you didn't want Breeza to be roleplayed, could you tell us first? (If you did, apologies. I have a INSANELY short attention span.) And the plan to resurrect FreeClan never continued, so Breeza never moved to FC. Sorry if this causes anything, [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC)